Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program for an information processing apparatus.
Description of Related Arts
An image forming apparatus may be connected to a post processing apparatus which performs post processing, such as binding processing and punching processing, for sheets on which images have been formed. Then, a post processing apparatus to be combined may be selected in accordance with the kind of required post processing, or a plurality of post processing apparatuses may be linked to a single image forming apparatus.
Under the environment where a plurality of image forming apparatuses are used in a single office, in the case where post processing is required to be performed at each of the plurality of image forming apparatuses, it is necessary to prepare a post processing apparatus for each of all the image forming apparatuses.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-321583 discloses a self-traveling finisher equipped with a traveling device capable of self-traveling. Upon receipt of a printing and delivery instruction from a user via a PC (personal computer), the self-traveling finisher receives printed sheets sent out from an image forming apparatus connected to the finisher. Then, the finisher separates from the image forming apparatus while holding the printed sheets therein, self-travels, moves up to the PC of the user, and delivers the printed sheets to the user.
In an office where a plurality of image forming apparatuses are used, if a post processing apparatus is prepared for each of all the image forming apparatuses, it becomes possible to execute post processing at each of the image forming apparatuses. However, this arrangement becomes comparatively high in cost.
It may be considered to reconnect a single post processing apparatus to an image forming apparatus which executes a print job in accordance with the print job to use the post processing apparatus. However, it is not realistic to reconnect the post processing apparatus for each of the print jobs by hand of people.
With regard to the self-traveling finisher disclosed by the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, while the self-traveling finisher is delivering the printed sheets to the user, naturally, the image forming apparatus cannot execute a print job required to use the self-traveling finisher.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above-mentioned situations, and the objects of the present invention is to reduce the number of post processing apparatuses required as a whole so as to use a post processing apparatus effectively, to shorten an execution waiting time due to the moving of a self-traveling post processing apparatus, and to shorten the total printing time so as to increase productivity.